ROAD TRIP: The Return of AGENT009!
by lilRACCOON
Summary: AGENT009 brings the TITANS on a ROAD TRIP, but she not an AGENT anymore! Apples and Autopilot, Sleep overs and sing-alongs! Join the PARTY! Hope ya L-U-V it! ch. 2 is up!
1. Concentration 58!

Time: 3:00 P.M. Concentration SLAM!!!!! Everyone wakes up to a see a pale skinned brunette. They were all inside the trunk a silver SUV. [The girl is me, but I have raccoon ears and a tail!]  
  
Robin: Agent009? [double o 9]  
  
Starfire: Oh no! She has returned to destroy us with more expired foods!  
  
Agent009: OK, #1. I'm not an agent any more! #2. I've run out of expired foods I don't want, and last my name isn't AGENT009!  
  
Beast Boy: Sooo....... what is it then?  
  
Agent009: I'm-  
  
Raven: A raccoon?  
  
Person: Yes. I mean NO! I'm a kid! My name is Saphire RACCOON!!!!!  
  
Terra: Figures...  
  
Raccoon: Of course you knew that already!  
  
Beast Boy: *laughing*  
  
Raccoon: What are you laughing at?  
  
Beast Boy: ears and tail  
  
Raccoon: You got 'em too!  
  
Beast Boy: I'm not a major freak! At least mine go away!  
  
Raccoon: I'm a freak!  
  
Beast Boy: are too!  
  
Raccoon: am not!  
  
Beast Boy: are too!  
  
Raccoon: am not!  
  
Beast Boy: are too!  
  
Raccoon: Ananta baka! [Her raccoon ears and tail disapear!]  
  
Robin: STOP IT!!! Where are you taking us?  
  
Raccoon: Disney land! It's a 16 hour drive from Maine though! So let's get going!  
  
Beast Boy: Since when can ten year old raccoons drive. Hey look a state border! We're in New Hampshire!  
  
Raccoon: I'm 11 1/2, and I'm not a raccoon! That's just my name! So are you ready to go?  
  
Raven: What are we going to do for fourteen hours?  
  
Raccoon: Um... we could play a game!  
  
Starfire: What kind of delightful song do you have in mind?  
  
Raccoon: I don't. Do you?  
  
Robin: I am not letting an eleven year old girl drive an SUV to Orlando!  
  
Raccoon: Ok then. Cyborg can take the wheel, or I could put it on auto pilot!  
  
Raven: Cyborg, go drive.  
  
[Raccoon goes and sits in the giant trunk. Cyborg drives]  
  
Raccoon: We could do a hand clap! How about concentration?  
  
Starfire: Delightful!  
  
Terra: Alright.  
  
Raven: What ever...  
  
Robin: You've gotta be kidding me.  
  
All but Cyborg: Concentration *clap clap clap* 58 *clap clap clap* Don't repeat *clap clap clap* or hesitate. *clap clap clap* Raccoon: I'll go 1st  
  
Starfire: I'll go 2nd  
  
Terra: I'll go 3rd  
  
Raven: I'll go 4th  
  
Beast Boy: I'll go 5th  
  
Robin: I'll go last  
  
All but Cyborg: Category is *clap clap clap* names!  
  
Raccoon: Raccoon *clap clap clap*  
  
Starfire [blushing]: Robin *clap clap clap*  
  
Terra: Terra *clap clap clap*  
  
Raven [slightly pink]: Beast Boy *clap clap clap*  
  
Beast Boy [slightly red]: Raven  
  
Robin [blushing]: Starfire  
  
Raccoon: Cyborg *clap clap clap*  
  
Starfire [enraged]: Blackfire *clap clap clap*  
  
Terra [blushing]: Beast Boy  
  
Raccoon: You're out Terra! You repeated Beast Boy's name! Raccoon: Keep going!  
  
Raven: ...um... *clap clap clap*  
  
Starfire: Raven has hesitated! Raven is out!  
  
Raven [mutter]: good...  
  
Beast Boy: Aqualad *clap clap clap*  
  
Robin: Speedy *clap clap clap*  
  
Raccoon: Laura *clap clap clap  
  
Starfire: Ethan *clap clap clap*  
  
Beast Boy: Cyborg  
  
Robin: Beast Boy's out!  
  
Raccoon: Keep on giong!  
  
Robin: Michelle *clap clap clap*  
  
Raccoon: Jeremy *clap clap clap*  
  
Starfire: Katelyn *clap clap clap*  
  
Robin: Alex *clap clap clap*  
  
Raccoon:... *clap* Jane  
  
Robin: You hesitated Raccoon. *clap clap clap* [WHAM! Cyborg hits a bump and they all go flying!]  
  
Raccoon: We were playing Concentration!  
  
Terra: That means you concentrate on the road!  
  
Beast Boy: Hey look now we're in Massachusetts.  
  
Time: 10:00 


	2. Truth or DARE

Time: 4:02 P.M. Truth OR DARE!!!! Everyone is done yelling at Cyborg for nearly killing them [see last chapter if you don't already know about it]. Beast Boy: What are we supposed to do now?  
  
Raccoon [snickering]: How about truth or dare?  
  
Terra: Do you like hate us or something like that?  
  
Raccoon: No, it's just fun! So let's start!  
  
Raven: Do have to?  
  
Raccoon: Yup! I'm gonna start. OK. Robin, truth or dare?  
  
Robin: Dare!  
  
Raccoon: Alright then. I dare you to... stand on the roof of the car and yell 'I'm am idiot' really, really, really loud to the entire highway!  
  
Robin: Are you serious.  
  
Raccoon: That's tame compared to everything else I had in mind. *smirk*  
  
Robin: Fine. [Robin jump's out the window and on top of the car.] I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [comes back into the car.]  
  
Robin: Ok then. It's my turn. Raven truth or dare?  
  
Raven: Dare  
  
Robin: I dare Raven to take a peice of gum Beast Boy already chewed and put it in her mouth for 10 seconds.  
  
Terra: Ew!  
  
Raccoon: That is so gross!  
  
Beast Boy: You're going to make me waste a perfectly good gum on her.  
  
Raven: NO WAY!  
  
Raccoon: Are you a chicken Raven?  
  
Raven: NO!  
  
Terra: Then do it!  
  
[Beast Boy takes out a piece of gum chews it, then hands it to Raven. She is totally disgusted. She put it into her mouth. ]  
  
All: 1 Gotham City, 2 Gotham City, 3 Gotham City, 4 Gotham City, 5 Gotham City, 6 Gotham City, 7 Gotham City, 8 Gotham City, 9 Gotham City, 10 Gotham City!  
  
[Raven spits it out.] That was so gross. I am so gonna get back at you Robin! *Smirks*. I pick Starfire! Starfire truth or dare?  
  
Starfire: Truth!  
  
Raven: What is your most embarrassing moment?  
  
Starfire: I believe my most embarrassing moment was when I was Raven. The Puppet King was terrifying!  
  
Raven: Whatever  
  
Starfire: It is my turn! Raccoon! Truth or Dare?  
  
Raccoon: Hm... dare!  
  
All [silently]: revenge...  
  
Starfire: I don't do dares very well. Can you help me Robin?  
  
Robin: Sure. Ok [whispers something to Starfire]  
  
Robin: Ok then. You're going to have to dye your hair yellow AND you have to give us the most embarrassing thing in your bag!  
  
Raccoon: We don't have any dye!  
  
Beast Boy: Yes we do! [Beast Boy pulls out a bottle of hair yellow hair dye.] It only lasts for for 30 minutes though.  
  
Raccoon: You are pure evil!. Raccoon takes the dye and puts it in her hair.]  
  
All: **Laughing hysterical**  
  
Raccoon: It can't be that funny.  
  
Terra: You're right...  
  
Beast Boy: ...It's hilarious!  
  
[Raccoon looked in a mirror, and stared laughing too.]  
  
Terra: I'm glad that you guys didn't dare me.  
  
Raccoon: Dog pile!!! [They all dog pile on top of Terra, including Cyborg!]  
  
All but Cyborg: Cyborg! 


	3. McDonalds

Chapter 3  
  
McDonald  
  
Time 5:04 P.M. _ It's been two hours and 4 minutes  
  
Robin: Cyborg, watch the road!  
  
Cyborg: Right.  
  
Starfire: I am feeling hungry. Do you happen to have eatable substances in this transportation machine?  
  
Raccoon: No  
  
Beast Boy: Your going to starve us to death!?  
  
Raccoon: No. We'll go through a drive through. Hey I got an idea! We can sing! 'McDonald's is my kinda place! Hamburgers in your face! French fries- haump jaus nosd!  
  
Raven: Shut-up! [Raven covers her mouth.] NO singing.  
  
Terra: I like the food part, but not the singing.  
  
Raccoon: Never mind then.  
  
Cyborg: Here's a McDonald's. They pull up in front of ordering speaker thing [?].  
  
Worker through the Speaker: Hello, welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah. What do y'all want?  
  
All at the same time: Terra: Double cheeseburger.  
  
Robin: Chicken nuggets!  
  
Beast Boy: Salad  
  
Raccoon: Mighty Kids' Meal please!  
  
Starfire: MUSTARD!  
  
Worker: Mustard?  
  
Cyborg: Yo, listen up. We want 2 #3 large combos, 9 piece chicken nugget, a happy meal, 2 salads, 1 #6 large combo, 5 medium fries and one large, 2 lemonades, 4 diet cokes, and 1 sprite. Got it?  
  
Worker: Yup!  
  
[Pull up to a little window and the worker hands them all their food.] Worker: That'll be $26.32.  
  
All: What?!  
  
Worker: Yeah. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**Later~**  
  
Terra: That was a lot of food.  
  
Raccoon: Did we really order that much?  
  
Robin: I guess so...  
  
Time: 6:00 


	4. Singalongs and Sleepovers

Chapter 4 Sleepovers and Sing-Alongs Time: 6:00 Raccoon: I know! Let's watch a movie!!!!!  
  
Robin: How? There isn't a T.V. in here.  
  
Raccoon: Yeah there is. [points to the corner where a large T.V. is.]  
  
Beast Boy: Awesome! What are we going to watch?  
  
Robin: Action  
  
Beast Boy: Comedy  
  
Raven: Horror  
  
Starfire: A docuemtary on a past culture!  
  
Raccoon: Too bad. We only have 35 movies in here. [presses a button and a table comes out with lots of popcorn and snacks. A movie is there too. HAUNTED MANSION, FREAKY FRIDAY, POKEMON 2000, LORD OF THE RINGS, BIG FAT LIAR, and so many more!.]  
  
Beast Boy: You said you didn't have food!  
  
Raccoon: I forgot.  
  
Starfire [picks up Freaky Friday]: This looks delightfully fun!  
  
Raccoon: Ok then! Let's put it in. [opens the DVD case. Nothing is inside.]  
  
[Beast Boy picks up Big Fat Liar] Beast Boy: This one! [opens it. Nothing.]  
  
[Terra picks up a random one that turns out to be FROSTY the SNOWMAN]  
  
All: NO. [Terra opens it and it's empty.]  
  
Robin [picks up LORD OF THE RINGS and opens it. Of course it-]: empty...  
  
Beast Boy: Do you actually have any movies in this car?  
  
Raccoon: I thought so. Maybe my Mom took them out.  
  
[All look through every case.]  
  
Beast Boy: One left. [picks it up and opens it.] There's a disk in it!!!!!!!!  
  
Raccoon: I'll put it in!  
  
Robin: I don't care what movie it is at this point. Just play it.  
  
[Raven puts it in the DVD player. The movie turns out to be ANASTASIA. ]  
  
Starfire: What's this movie about?  
  
Raccoon: It starts out with Russia in 1916 at a ball at the palace, but the evil man Rasputin sells his soul to set a curse on the Romanov family. [Rasputin appears on the screen. Starfire hids behind Robin at the sight of the hideious character.] You'll get it if you just watch it!  
  
[Music plays. The song A Rumor in St. Petersburg.]  
  
Starfire: I wish to sing along too!  
  
All but Starfire: *anime sweat drop* [suddenly everyone is singing!!! Raccoon turns on subtitles. After about 5 minutes the song is over. 5 more minutes... time for a new song to sing!!!!! But this time it's Starfire and Terra's turn to sing!!!!!]  
  
[The movie continues. RACCOON sings Once Upon a December and then they're about to sing LEARN TO DO IT.]  
  
Starfire: How does one operates these machines?  
  
[Vlad: You were born in a palace by the sea. Anastasia: A palace by the sea!]  
  
Robin: It's a little confusing. [Anastasia: Could it be? Vlad: Yes]  
  
Raccoon: There's a DVD player and DVDs [Vlad:You rode Horse back when you were only three  
  
Starfire: Wow [Anastasia: Horseback riding, me?]  
  
Robin: Digital Video Disk! [Vlad: You made faces, and terrorized the cook.]  
  
Raccoon: Video Casette R[something]! [Dimitri: Threw him in the brook!]  
  
Starfire: This is hard! [Anastasia: Was I wild?]  
  
Raccoon: You can do it! [Dimitri: Wrote the book!]  
  
[continues for a awhile]  
  
Robin & Raccoon: We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!  
  
[continues] Raccoon & Robin: but most of all remember this!  
  
Robin: If I can learn to do it! You can learn to do it!  
  
Raccoon: Something in you knows it!  
  
Robin &Raccoon: There's nothing to it!  
  
Robin: Follow in my footsteps shoe by shoe.  
  
Raccoon & Robin: You can learn to do it too!  
  
Robin: Now elbows in a sit up straight!  
  
Raccoon: and never touch the power cords.  
  
Starfire: I've never touched a power cord.  
  
Raccoon: She said that like a pro! The Cds!  
  
Robin: The videos!  
  
Starfire: Dessert and then good night?  
  
Robin & Raccoon: Not until you get this right!  
  
Robin: If I can learn to do it.  
  
Raccoon: If she can learn to do it!.  
  
Robin: Pull yourself together-  
  
Robin &Raccoon: and you'll pull through it!  
  
Robin: Tell yourself it's easy-  
  
Robin &Raccoon: -and it's true! You can learn to do it too!  
  
Robin: Next we memorize names of the buttons! Now here we have play and pause.  
  
Raccoon: Record and stop!  
  
Robin: Play x2!  
  
Raccoon: Got it Star?  
  
Starfire: No!  
  
Robin: Open, close  
  
Starfire: It was?  
  
Raccoon: rewind  
  
Starfire: and a-  
  
Robin: go forward fast!  
  
Starfire: And I recall volume stats!  
  
Robin: I don't believe we told her that.  
  
Starfire: If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!  
  
Robin: Don't know how you knew it!  
  
Starfire: I simply knew it. Suddenly I feel like someone new!  
  
Robin & Raccoon: Starfire you're a dream come true! If I can learn to do it-  
  
Starfire: you can learn to do it.  
  
Robin: Pull yourself together  
  
Starfire, Robin, and Raccoon: and you'll pull through it!  
  
Robin: Tell yourself it's easy-  
  
Starfire, Robin, and Raccoon: and it's true!  
  
Robin & Raccoon: You can learn to do it!  
  
Starfire: Nothing to it!  
  
Starfire, Robin, Raccoon: You can learn to do it too!  
  
Raven: Whoa...  
  
Beast Boy: Hey look we're in Connecticut!  
  
Because of the extreme length of the chapter and the movie's time this chapter took up 2 hour!!!!!! Now it's 8:00!!!!!! 


	5. Apples and Auto pilots

Chapter 5  
  
Apples and Auto Pilot  
  
Time: 8:00  
  
Cyborg: Where are we stopping for the night?  
  
Raccoon: We're not going to stop at a hotel. We're going to stay in here. [Raccoon presses a button up front and 7 sleeping bags appear. Each one had a name on it and special design!] And... [presses another button]  
  
Car [robot like]: auto pilot en-gaged. Type in des-tin-a-tion. [A keyboard comes out of the steering wheel.  
  
Raccoon: *types 'Disney Land, Orlando, Flordia* Alright, you don't have to drive.  
  
Terra: Hey, what does this button do? [presses a button that says 'jets'.]  
  
Car: *lifts off the ground and flies!*  
  
Beast Boy: Sweet.  
  
Raccoon: I got something new to do! [takes out an apple]  
  
Cyborg: What are you trying to do? Poison us? [like in Snow White]  
  
Raccoon: No. You twist the stem and say the alphabet. Whichever letter the stem comes off on is the first letter of the name of the person you'll marry! I never believe it, but it's a fun way to torture your friends!  
  
Terra: We're your hostages, NOT your freinds. [Raccoon hands the apple to Raven] Raccoon: You start.  
  
Raven [twists stem]: A B- [snap] Give me another apple. [Raccoon gives Raven another apple.] A B- [snap] Lemme try again. [Raccoon hands raven one more apple.] A B- [snap] grrrrrrrr......  
  
Cyborg [lauhging]: Where's Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz [sleeping]  
  
Cyborg: Yo BB. Wake up!  
  
Beast Boy: WHAT?! I didn't do it! Robin stole the marshmallows, not me!  
  
Robin: What?  
  
Beast Boy: Never mind.  
  
Raccoon: We're playing a game. You twist the apple stem while reciting the alphabet. Whichever letter the apple stem comes off on is the first letter of the name of the person you're going to marry. [giggling] And Raven got B. [hands an apple to Beast Boy. You go.]  
  
Beast Boy: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R- [snap] Can I try again? [Raccoon gives him another apple.] A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R- [snap]  
  
Raccoon: Raven and Beast Boy sitting a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
  
[Raven covers Raccoons mouth] Raccoon: Why don't you go Terra?  
  
Terra: A- [snap] Who's name starts with A?  
  
Starfire: Aqualad!  
  
Terra: Oh. I pick Starfire to go next! [gives an apple to Starfire]  
  
Starfire: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R- [snap] R! *blush* Robin shall go next. [hands Robin another apple]  
  
Robin: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S- [snap] I got S. It's Cyborg's turn next. [gives Cyborg an apple]  
  
Cyborg: A B C D E F G H I J K- [snap] Who's name starts with a K?  
  
[SILENCE] Robin [angered]: Kitten.  
  
Cyborg: Kitten?  
  
Raven: Raccoon, you still haven't gone.  
  
Raccoon [embarrassed]: I really don't need to? I mean why? Um-uh...  
  
Robin: We all went. Now it's your turn. [Robin gives Raccoon an apple.]  
  
Raccoon: Alright then. A B C D E F G H I J- [snap] A J?!  
  
Robin: What's so bad about a J?  
  
Raccoon: Um, uh nothing. Just, oh, never mind!  
  
Terra: I bet it's someone at her school!  
  
Raccoon: Yes. I mean NO!  
  
Terra: Right there. [grabs the yearbook and opens it up.] Here's someone who's name starts with a J! Jeremy.  
  
Raccoon: I don't like that kid.  
  
Raven [sarcastically]: Sure...  
  
Time:10:00 


End file.
